Downfall: Chapter Two: Jennifer and James
After the meeting, Jennifer went down to the lab, escorted by Maria. "So what are you going to do?" Maria Asked ((The following is based on Wacky Wasteland and will replace the normal dialog)) "SCIENCE, Meridith, SCIENCE!"((/Wacky Wasteland )) "Just an autopsy to see what ''weapon ''we're up against." Replied Jennifer. Once at her lab, Maria left and Jennifer noticed that James' body had been placed on one of the surgical beds. She openned the pressure case with technology from the big empty. It had many things, most notably tons of advanced electronics, large containers of biogel, and some pristine fission batteries. She removed James' armor and helmet, leaving him in his undershirt and briefs. She then began recording. "S''ubject: James Roy, first examination suggests heavy electrocution, as indicated by the burns scars, left leg has been fractured. No visible head damage.'' ((the holotape cuts off for a bit)) Brain still mostly intact, heart severely damaged, other organs similarly burned." Jennifer looked at the brain she placed in the biogel jar and then she stitched the head back together and reclothed the body after cleaning his armor and helmet, thus prepping him for the funeral. She linked the jar to a cooling system and opened her terminal to read the holotape Timothy had given her. The holotape was mainly new Auto-Doc rountines, most notably implanting and removing the brain, heart, liver, or spine. She uploaded the new routines to the Auto-Doc and decided the read the book that came with the Holotape. The book was about robotic technology it contained blueprints for the protectron and sentry bot models, but more interestingly, a blueprint about Robo-brains. Jennifer looked at the necessary components and stopped at the brain support. "Where have I seen this before?" she wondered, she then searched through the pressurized box and found a similar piece. She knew what was to be done. After setting the securitron body on the other table and wrenching the processor out, she placed another biogel jar with the brain support in it. She then placed the other Biogel jar in the recipient area of the Auto-Doc and ran the brain implant routine. As she wired the new "processor" to the rest of the securitron, she noticed the power supply was missing. She rummaged through the case to find a modified mini-nuke, it seems to have been supercharged with fission batteries and energy cells. She sighed and jury rigged it to the brain tank, She then closed the defunct securitron's panels and hoped for the best. The activation After Jumpstarting the power core, the robot's screen flicked on, the robot opened and closed its "hands" it then spoke, with the usual securitron tone. "Where am I?!" "Why do I feel so...cold?" The screen then flickered in static as James remembered his last moments. "WHERE'S BRUTUS?!" he yelled. Jennifer tried to hold him down. "Calm down, James..." seeing Jennifer's face seemed to have calmed him down. He then asked again "Where are we?" James asked. "The lucky 38 lab, you were brought here earlier today." James turned his monitor to see his human body, lying lifeless on the other surgical bed. "So I've failed, it seems..." James seemed disappointed. "James, you stood your ground against 40 men, centurions, no one else could've survived as long as you did." Comforted Jennifer. "Stay still, I'll see what I can do for your voice and facial monitor" commanded Jennifer, linking him to her terminal. She edited the default securitron's tone of voice to closely match James' voice from the Sierra Expedition holotapes, she also changed his monitor's picture. to that of his face. "Where's my rifle?" quizzed James. "They didn't find it in Nipton, they must have taken it." replied Jennifer, sighing. Jennifer walked over to a footlocker and grabbed James' spare rifle. "They sent me your belongings...along with your body." said she. "Do you think you can install this rifle as one of my weapons?" entoned James. "We'll have to replace your 9mm submachinegun, but yes, it's possible." stated Jennifer. She then rechambered the submachine gun for .308 rounds and replaced the barrel with that of the Rifle's. She also recharged the Gatling Laser arm and loaded the bean bag shells compartment. Aftermath James and Jennifer headed to the firing range. James started getting used to his combat subroutines. He ajusted well enough to his new combat capacities. After a few rounds of practice the elevator doors opened and John Mason exitted the elevator holding his "Lead Krasher" weapon and noticed Jennifer. "Working on a new securitron model, eh?" John quipped. "You could say that..." answered Jennfier. John was heading to his firing range when he noticed James' face on the securitron. "What the hell?!" exclaimed John, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "That's no way to address your commanding officer, John." replied James, irritated. John apologized and started firing at the targets. After a few clips he stopped, then asked. "What happened, James?" he questionned. "I was on my way to the Mojave Outpost, and I was ambushed in Nipton by the Legate and a big squad of centurions." answered James. "Well, you stood your ground better than any of us would, I can just imagine the Legate's reaction to your...erm...'rebirth'''''" Assured John. Category:Fiction Category:Novels Category:Wacky Wasteland Category:David's New Vegas Category:Downfall Fiction